Bullets and Blades
by SunsetStarlight
Summary: Grimmjow thought he was done being Sexta, but now he has to go back.  Ichigo thought he was done with Grimmjow, but now he has to see him again.  And who is the little boy always with Ichigo?  Please Read :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A haunting song drifted through the partially open windows. A long tan body, bare skin and muscles bathed in moonlight, stretched languidly across dark blue covers. The man's flaccid and hefty length leaned against the inside of his inner left thigh. Fingers twitched as the song started up again, causing the sapphire in the shape of a sleeping panther to flicker on the middle finger of the left hand. The glowing silver of a Desert Eagle stood out on the surface of the black bedside table.

Pink lips twitched into a frown. Sky blue hair fell across a smooth, unlined forehead. The song outside suddenly rose in crescendo, causing eyelids to twitch and spring backwards to reveal angry cobalt blue eyes.

"Fucking Starrk and his wolves." He grumbled.

He leaned over and grabbed his white dress shirt off of the dark blue steel plank floor, sitting up as he slipped it on. He didn't bother to button it as he snatched the black slacks he'd worn earlier and pulled them over his legs to rest a bit low on his hips. Fingers pulled up the zipper, but didn't bother with the two hidden hooks. He took his machete off of the wall on his way out of the door.

A short walk halfway across the second landing, down a flight of spiral stairs to the first and out of the back door into what the blue haired man liked to call Heaven's Garden. And every Heaven has it's Hell, so he kept the more poisonous and carnivorous plants in the other half of the garden. Everything had a look of silver about it, the moon sat low and heavy, bathing the world in an unnatural amount of her light.

The man had to walk through Heaven _and _Hell before he finally found Starrk. He was lying on the grass at the very edge of the forest they'd decided to build their mini mansion near. Two men dressed entirely in black also lay on the grass. One had a broken neck, blood staining his lips. The other had four bullet holes in his torso, black eyes open and staring. The grip on the handle of his machete made his hand turn white.

Starrk's left leg was twisted. Blood stained the man's bare feet and slacks as he walked across the wet, acrid smelling grass to his friend. Two stab wounds in the upper chest, a bullet in the stomach. Blood coated his black hair, his cheeks and lips. Both of his light brown hands were empty. The bastards stole his custom pistols. The blue haired man almost startled at the gurgling wind that suddenly made Starrk's chest rise and fall minutely. Blue eyes met dulling brown.

"Grimmjow." Starrk whispered brokenly. Blood and pain coated every syllable. "Go back…End it…For good."

Grimmjow nodded, body shaking in fury and blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. When Starrk finally breathed his last, Grimmjow stood stiffly, glaring at he two dead fuckers in black. Then he screamed in pain and fury like a cougar, roared like a lion, and growled like his favorite, the panther. All the while his right arm rose and fell in a bloody, squelching pace, cutting the dead assassins into pieces. Not much blood should have gotten on him, since they were dead and the blood had already settled in the body. But Grimmjow was blind with rage and revenge.

He cut them up, stomped the remains, punched them, and even tore and ripped with his own two bare hands. By the time he was done, he was drenched in meat and blood. The sight of those scythes tattooed into their skin had only made him angrier. He stood calmly, machete once again in hand, and walked into the forest. Grimmjow found two or three dead wolves on the way and the rest of the pack tearing into two dead bodies in black. They weren't eating them, just tearing the bodies apart. Grimmjow felt a thin kinship, maybe that was what had kept him with Starrk. The Alpha caught sight of him and Grimmjow could see his soul when he looked into those eyes. His large white head tilted backwards towards the moon and his ears were pinned back against his skull, but he kept his silvery-gray eyes open while he howled, as if he couldn't bear to close his eyes to his grief.

The rest of the pack took up howling, making Grimmjow's heart burn at the sound of that haunting symphony. He watched and listened for a few minutes more before turning and heading back to the house.

He showered thoroughly, but shortly, dressing in worn black leather pants and black combat boots. He rubbed some hair gel on his palms, then ran them over his hair, spiking his blue hair as it hadn't been spike in four years. He glared at his reflection before turning away. The short, leather jacket he wore open over his bare torso let anyone who cared to look see the bold gothic six inked on the skin of his lower back. Grimmjow grabbed four duffels. Two he filled with weapons, the other two with money he had stashed there. He loaded his bags into the trunk of his black mirror finished Bugatti and pushed the starter button while he searched his pockets for a cigarette. He found one, a bit crumpled, in an inner pocket and wasted no time in lighting it. After his first exhale of smoke, he put the car in first gear and drove off. He rolled the windows down and turned the stereo on. Eminem blasted his ears as wind buffeted his face. The road was dark and silent and he made good time pushing two hundred when he slowed to a gradual stop.

The blue haired man reached over with his right hand and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a small square controller and turned it on. With a heavy sigh, he pushed the button that marred the smooth surface. Even so far away, he could feel the aftershock of the explosion.

'Fucking Reapers.' He thought. 'I thought I was done being Sexta.'

A/N: Well, here's chapter one. I have the second one done already, but I'm going to rewrite it and do some more research once my internet gets back up. So how do you like it J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A/N: The asterisks mark the beginning and end of a flash back, just in case you're reading this on something that doesn't show words in italic. I do not know if Karakura has an airport, but I figured if they did, it would be small so use your imagination.

Also, here's a link for the Honda Grimmjow drives in this, or at least one of them, it's not manufactured yet, just a concept car: .

By sunrise, Grimmjow was passing the 'Welcome to Karakura' sign. The only reason it took him that long was because he'd stopped to pick up his baby girl, Pantera. She was sleek, but sturdy with shining black fur and glowing green eyes. He'd also switched out his Bugatti for his Honda AC-X-1 at the garage so Pantera could rest in the back seat. She was asleep, so Grimmjow had turned his system down, 'When They Come For Me' by Linkin Park played at a low thrum. His cell phone started vibrating in the passenger seat. He glanced at it, away, then with a growl, grabbed it and put it on speaker phone.

"What?" he hissed. He was feeling like fuck and he didn't need anyone else's shit.

"I heard about what happened. We will make sure that Starrk's soul will rest well."

Grimmjow frowned and narrowed his eyes at the road.

"Thought you were done with this shit, Abira. You got out and Aizen couldn't chase you, and you comin' back now?"

"Starrk was a brother and so are you, Grimmjow. You need help whether you ask for it or not. I already flew in, meet me at the local airport."

Grimmjow ended the call and slammed on his brakes. Pantera grumbled in rebuke and Grimmjow whipped the car around.

LINE LINE LINE

Ichigo smiled indulgently at the orange haired four year old as he stabbed at the coffee table with a dull knife.

"He's gonna make a great killer someday." His slightly older white haired brother said wistfully.

"I know." Ichigo smirked.

The little amber skinned boy looked over at them with wide brown eyes and a pink grin that kind of reminded Ichigo of Shiro or - No, he wouldn't think of _him_, the one who had left him. His own brown eyes dulled a moment, but glittered once again at the sound of his son's gurgling laughter. They were sitting at the table in the small kitchen, looking straight into the equally small living room. Shiro's semi-permanent glare in yellow on black eyes softened at the sight of his little brother's smile. What he was about to tell him would ruin everything. He flicked his fingers to get Ichigo's attention.

"Uncle Zan wants to talk to ya. About somethin' ByaBya told 'im."

He watched Ichigo's smile fade and his chocolate brown eyes turn solemn.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Ichi-"

"No." Ichigo crossed his arms over his bare amber-skinned chest, only wearing black low rise jeans. "If it's bad, I'd rather hear from you first, Shi."

Shiro sighed and looked away, his white chest equally bare, as he only wore tight black boxers.

"Well...Aizen told the Reapers where they could find Grimm. The Old Man sent five to kill him. Only one came back and he had Starrk's pistols."

Ichigo was silent, eyes intense as thoughts ran through his head. He shook himself and tapped his fingertips against the tabletop.

"They'd never get Starrk's pistols if he wasn't dead." He said. "What about Grimmjow?" His voice broke by the end.

Shiro shook his head.

"They didn't even get near 'im. Starrk got two and so did his wolves, or so says the last one left alive. They got word of an explosion late last night, it has to be his doing."

Ichigo nodded, eyes flicking to his son.

"He'll be coming back then." It wasn't a question.

"Aizen and his tricks." Shiro agreed. "He'll never let 'im go. Not unless he's dead."

"Aizen or Grimmjow?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

LINE LINE LINE

Abirama still wore his hair long, streaming down his back like a black river. He was the only Native American Grimmjow knew. Grimmjow had picked him up and they were on their way to Karakura.

"Are you scared?" Abira asked. His dark golden eyes seeking out Grimmjow's blue.

"Of what?"

"Seeing him again."

Grimmjow took his eyes off of the road to glare at his companion.

"I'm not afraid of that fuckin' Aizen. What are-"

"Ichigo." He cut in. "I meant Ichigo."

"Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered. He closed his eyes briefly to hold back the memories.

'He's the leader of the Vizard's now, and he has a kid."

"A kid?" Grimmjow's voice was strained and a little angry. "With who?"

"No one knows for sure. The best bet is Orihime, the kid popped up right after you left."

A kid. So Ichigo had moved on. That was a good thing.

"Well, good for him on both accounts." he said.

Abirama stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"There's no way that you're okay with all that. Not after you asked him to leave with you..."

_**Grimmjow ran his fingers through that soft orange hair as Ichigo laid on his lap. He didn't want to move. He'd rather be stuck in a time loop of this moment than let go of the orange haired boy._

"_I'm leaving." he said._

_Ichigo stiffened and sat up._

"_What?"_

_Grimmjow forced himself to stare into those endless brown eyes._

"_Me and Starrk. We're getting the fuck out of here, away from Aizen."_

"_You don't have to leave, Grimmjow, you can just join the Vizards."_

"_Always lookin' over my fuckin' shoulder? I don't wanna do that shit."_

_They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Ichigo sighed, staring at the carpeted living room floor and Grimmjow shifted on the couch._

"_You could come with us, berry. This isn't a good life for a kid like you. We could leave and start over, have a life to ourselves."_

"_A kid like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo glared. "I like my life, Grimmjow."_

_Grimmjow glared right back._

"_So what the fuck you goin' to school for? It's not to learn how to shoot guns and stab people! You're fuckin' sixteen years old, Ichigo, it's not right!"_

"_That's easy for you to say, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled. "You're fuckin' Espada. You trump little gangs like Zan's every time."_

_Grimmjow stood and grabbed Ichigo around the neck. Anger was still in those brown eyes, but fear was beginning to leak through. Grimmjow was famous for his temper and the consequences of provoking it._

"_Is that what you think this is?" He screamed in Ichigo's face. "You think this shit is fun, you thing being an Espada is fun? " He shook Ichigo roughly, squeezing almost gently and depriving the boy of some oxygen. "Yeah, I got rank and I got power, but it's rotten at the core." His hand tightened roughly around that smooth skinned neck, and then he let go. "You wanna play wit guns, that's your shit. You're just a little fuckin' kid, I never should of fucked with you."**_

"Yeah," Grimmjow said roughly, his voice taking a angry rasp. "Well he didn't leave with me, so lets fuckin' drop it."

LINE LIEN LIEN

Ichigo squeezed the trigger on his Beretta. The bullet tore through the sniveling man's knee cap. The black haired man let out a high pitched scream. Ichigo now wore black ankle boots and a black short sleeve muscle shirt along with his black jeans. He'd come back home from his meeting with Zan, already pissed, and had found this idiot trying to hide in his baby's bedroom. He must have scaled the wall outside to the window, trying to see if he could steal some information for a rival gang. He'd dragged him out into the living room, beaten his face in, and had just given him a permanent deterrent.

He didn't have to worry about noise, Zan owned the small apartment building and only the Vizards and their friends lived there. The orange head had a bit of blood spray on his hand and arm. He kicked he asshole in his knee for good measure and walked into the kitchen where Shiro was talking to the giggling four year old. He set the gun on the counter, safety on, and thoroughly washed his hands and arms in the sink. Drying off with a towel, he walked over and picked up his son and held him tightly in his arms. He gestured with his head at the gun on the counter.

"Can you clean that for me, Shi? I'm gonna go see Kaien and Rukia."

Shiro nodded.

"Tell Kai and Shorty I said 'fuck you'."

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation.

"And throw _that _out while you're at it." he said as he walked out of the apartment door.

A small hand patted Ichigo's head.

"Orange." the little boy said.

Ichigo sighed.

"No, baby, it's Dada. I'm gonna kill Shiro for teaching you that."

"Kill!" He squealed. "Boom. Boom."

"Yeah, baby. Boom. Boom."

Ichigo knocked on Kaien and Rukia's apartment door. Five minutes later, Rukia snatched the door open. She wore nothing but her black, partially see-through, underwear.

"How are we supposed to have sex, Ichigo, if you're over here every ten minutes."

"He's hardly over here every ten minutes, Rukia." said a deep voice further in the apartment. Kaien walked over to the door to stand behind Rukia. He looked more like Ichigo than Shiro, but taller and broader, and his hair was black. He wore sweatpants and nothing else. "In fact, I hardly see my little brother at all."

Ichigo used his poor lonely kitten eyes and pointed them at Rukia.

"Urgh." she said in disgust. 'This better be good."

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think or how I'm doing. You could even read my other stories and review those too ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend :D I got a Toshiba netbook for Christmas so I'll be able to update very often, though I plan to go to Florida in February. I'll make the best of the free time I have left. I would also like to thank everyone who favorited my story, and did alerts and followings even though I haven't updated recently. I'd really LOVE it if you reviewed!

Kaien's hands were squeezed into fists so tight that the skin twitched and jumped over bone and flesh. Rukia's eyes were cold like they usually never were. Sometimes she could make them appear empty on the surface, but those that knew her knew that she was super angry and planning a vengeance that wouldn't even be suitable for an R rated movie. Ichigo couldn't really blame her; Grimmjow had a way of getting under your skin like a diseased worm and then growing countless metal spikes that left you in constant agony and bleeding half way to death. Kaien stood abruptly, left hand shooting out to grab Ichigo's chin firmly, but gently.

"I won't tolerate any reconciliation between the two of you." Kaien's voice was frighteningly serious. "If he shows up and he speaks to you, you don't even look at him let alone say something back. And if I see him, I'll kill him."

It was a rare thing for the happy-go-lucky Kaien to get angry or serious about anything. Sure he could be stern, but he'd never lay a hand on someone in anger. No, he was more the type to reach for his gun or sword when he got angry enough to warrant violence on his part. Ichigo knew that a line had been drawn and he'd better not step out of it or he'd have to face his violent older brother. Kaien didn't remove his hand or his staring eyes until Ichigo nodded his head in acceptance and obedience. The older stared a moment longer before picking the dozing toddler up from the youngers lap and walking deeper into the apartment towards the one hallway. Rukia was still staring into space, eyes filmed over with menace. The orange head leaned forward in his chair to get a good look at her and let her have a good look at him.

"Rukia, all the things you're thinking, you can't do them." He said with a certainty that may seem unfounded by an outsider. "You can never do them, and you know why. I don't wanna put Naka-Chan through that, even if he doesn't know yet."

Rukia's indigo colored eyes cleared. "How could I forget, Ichi? It's the only reason why I can't completely hate him. Let's just hope that we don't see him. Let Aizen and Grimmjow kill eachother off."

* * *

><p>Tan skin glistened with a film of thick sweat, the otherwise quiet hotel room was filled with short bursts of heavy breathing, the cool air causing wet skin to break out in goosebumps. Light blue hair was heavy with sweat, cerulean eyes heavy lidded with exhaustion as Grimmjow rose and fell in rhythmic movement.<p>

"How many more do you think you'll have to do before all of your problems go away?" Abirama asked. He was sitting on the only other bed in the room, shirtless in sweatpants and leaning against the headboard. His dark golden eyes were also heavy lidded and gleaming as he smoked from an old wooden pipe. He'd been watching Grimmjow do sit and push-ups for hours now and could only find it in himself to be amused.

"Fuck you, Rama." Grimmjow said hoarsely. His rhythm didn't falter for a moment. He knew that exercising without rest wasn't going to make all of his problems go away, but it would exhaust the shit out of him and send him into oblivion for the night. Hopefully there would be no dark dreams; he'd hate to see Starrk all bloody like that over and over again. He and Abirama weren't as close, but brothers were brothers and he'd tried in his time to steer Grimmjow on to the right path. Aizen needed to be taken down, but he and Abi weren't going to be enough, they would need someone from the inside of his operation. They'd also have to look out for the Old Fuck and his Reapers. The only gang that was neutral in all this was the Vizards and Grimmjow wasn't ever going to see Ichigo again if he had anything to do with it.

"Get up and get something to drink, Panther, and then go to bed. I'll watch you while you sleep."

Grimmjow's body stilled as he sat up. "And that's supposed to put me at ease." He said lowly, but he still stood and went to the mini fridge to grab a large bottle of water.

"It will be an honor given to few." Abirama said in reply to Grimmjow's apparent acquiescence.

Grimmjow's Adams apple bobbed as he gulped the one liter bottle of cold water. Once finished, he shook himself to disperse the chill running through his body from the cold water. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He pulled off the sweaty and clinging black boxers and stepped into the shower stall. He reached out to pull the door close, but not before a black blur jumped into the stall with him. He closed the door shut and turned to look at his companion.

"So you wanna take a shower to, baby girl?" He cooed at Pantera. "I'll wash you first. I'm fuckin' tired."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I currently have no real idea where to take this. If you really like it and have some ideas on where you would like to see it go in general or there is something you would like to see in the story, I am open to suggestions. Just review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow woke to the sound of rain and screaming.

"You're a fool if you think I'll let you bring that boy down to your level." Grimmjow could hear Abirama growl. "He's made for better than that. The weakness that let you control him is gone now."

Grimmjow opened his eyes and shifted his body under the white covers. Pantera was lying on her side, her sides rising and falling with deep breaths. He sighed, not really wanting to get up, but he and Starrk had prepared for this, even if he'd hope they'd both be alive if it happened.

"Don't call me again." Abirama continued. "And don't _ever _call Grimmjow."

Seconds later, Abirama walked into the room wearing no shirt or shoes and low rise black jeans. His long hair was braided and his golden eyes were molten with repressed anger. Grimmjow sat up and slid his fingertips over his scalp. There was only one person Abirama could have talking to like that; Aizen.

"What did he want? To get some gloating done? Did he say shit about Starrk?"

Abirama shook his head, not wanting to rile up Grimmjow in any way at the moment. Aizen had called to ram through the Sexta's wall of calm and telling him what had been said would achieve exactly that.

"He said nothing important, Panther. We need to walk the dark road a while, see what we can find out and how much things might have changed."

Grimmjow nodded his head and sat up, jostling the grumbling Pantera a little. He stood and headed for the bathroom, Abirama's eyes never leaving the six tattooed on the flesh of his back. No, Aizen hadn't said anything important. Even if he _did _have the Sexta's younger sister locked up and in his grasp, there was nothing they could possibly do about it. If Grimmjow knew, he would want to stop or rejoin for her sake, and Abirama couldn't tolerate that. Aizen had to go down for good, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Ichigo shot at the insanely tall Espada. He clipped him in the shoulder, but the freak was still coming at him. The streets were empty because of the unexpected rain storm. Naka- Chan had wanted his favorite pomegranate juice and sliced kiwi's, so Ichigo had gone out to the store to get some. While at the store, he'd also gotten some beef tongue and rice to make for dinner that night. On the way back home, the Espada had cornered him on the street unexpectedly. He had been tempted to drop the bag of groceries and run, but the thought of the unstoppable tantrum he knew the toddler would throw when he didn't get his favorite breakfast and the extra tantrum his twin would throw when he didn't get any dinner stopped him from doing something so stupid.<p>

So instead he drew his small pistol that he used for outings by himself. It wasn't very strong, but it didn't have to. It was just supposed to hurt enough to stop someone stupid enough to attack him in their tracks so he could get away. He didn't one of Aizen's sycophants to attack him of all people. He held the brown bag close to his torso as he turned and ran towards the apartment complex. He could hear the Espada running behind him and he slid across the rain slicked road as he turned a fast corner only to be tackled by someone so solid the air was knocked out of him on impact. Lying on his back on the wet road only made it worse, and he was having great difficulty getting air back into his lungs. The bag was ripped, contents spread over the wet concrete and his pistol was out of his line of sight, but definitely not in either of his hands.

"Got you litte bitch!" Said a gruff voice.

Ichigo reached beneath the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his thin seven inch dagger. It was slim and sharp, made for stabbing instead of slashing. A fist the size of his head slammed into his stomach and smacked him in the face. He had enough sense to jab outwards with his dagger into the body looming over him. He stabbed and stabbed, feeling hot blood ooze over his hand and splatter on his face. He got a slap by a smaller hand than the first for his trouble and sight went black and his ears were ringing. He could hear some, but not clearly.

"Oi!" A slightly familiar voice yelled. "What—fuck-fuckin' kill—

BOOM. BOOM.

"Got—Ran—Message." Said another voice Ichigo could almost recall, but he didn't get a chance. Right before he passed out, he heard one more fractured sentence.

"Get—Ichi—Shit—Blood."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow held his ex-lover close to his body, trying to share what little body heat he had with him. The fucking wind was blowing hard, cold, and wet and he didn't want Ichigo getting sick. Yes, he knew that he shouldn't care one way or the other, he'd certainly tell people that was how he felt, but no one had to no how he really felt. Letting himself think it, feel it, was the only thing keeping him sane. The only thing that kept him from coming back to Karakura sooner than he did, stopped him from calling the number in his contacts under Berry.<p>

Fuckin' Aizen was treading on old wounds and old love. Ichigo and his shit had nothing to do with him and he would just make sure he hurt all the harder for trying to involve him. He and Rama had been walking the dark road most of the morning, finding out about shifts of power and shit like that. Turns out the Vizards have more power than they let on, acting as a sort of buffer between the Espada and Reapers like a stern parent separating their children when they get a bit too wild. They also had someone on the inside of the Reapers gang and there was a rumor that they even had someone in the Espada. Grimmjow could believe the Reapers, but he didn't believe there was anyone left with Aizen who had the balls to spy on him for a rival gang.

"You could just call his twin on his phone." Abirama said. He'd been trying to dissuade him from taking Ichigo to his apartment personally. "Drop him close by and tell Shiro where to pick him up."

"Don't matter, he'll know my voice anyway."

"Well, I'll do it. He'd have more trouble trying to place mine."

Grimmjow just had to chuckle at that. He was sure Shiro would forget the voice of the man who'd been fucking him like he couldn't survive if they weren't connected regularly. He knew Rama and Shiro still had the odd conversation or else Abi wouldn't have known all that shit he'd told him earlier. Grimmjow may be quick to anger, and an uncontrollable force once he was riled up, but he was in no way stupid.

"What you mean to say is that if you call Shiro, he'll just come pick Ichigo up and never tell him that we were here at all."

Abirama growled in the back of his throat as they neared the apartment building.

"Grimmjow, this is in no way a good thing that you're doing. I understand you wanting to be close to Ichgio, but you're only asking for trouble."

"Fuck that, Ichigo and the Vizards are my main hurdle, Abi. I get this over with, consequences and all, and then we can really start on Aizen. We need to know where we stand in all this. Ichigo is the best place to start."

Abirama stiffened in place, Grimmjow almost bumping into him. Grimmjow followed his brother's line of vision and stared at the sight of a pale face staring out of the window of the first floor.

* * *

><p>Shiro almost couldn't believe his eyes. That tall silhouette, wide shoulders, knee length black hair, and gleaming golden eyes were unmistakable. Abirama Redder. Next to him stood Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The sky blue hair and cerulean eyes were covered, the black hoodie putting his eyes in shadow, but there was only one person Abirama would be in Karakura with, only one person he would come to Karakura for. Shiro knew that and he even felt a little bitter about that fact, even if he knew there were good reasons for why Abirama chose now to come back instead of when Shiro had asked him. In Grimmjow's arms had to be Ichigo and Ichigo had to be unconscious or else he wouldn't be letting Grimmjow carry him.<p>

"Hey, Shi, is Ichi back yet? I'm getting worried."

Shiro didn't turn to look at Kaien, and maybe in hindsight he should have, but instead he just stared straight ahead as disaster headed his way. Kaien stood chest to back with his younger brother to look out of the window as well, to see what Shiro was staring at. His heart seized when he caught sight of them. His palm was already wrapped around the butt of his gun as walked out into the pouring rain and buffeting wind with nothing but a t-shirt and jeans on.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow saw the man come out of the apartment building and he saw the gun held tightly in his hand, but he didn't stop walking forward. This guy wasn't shit compared to him and Abi was able to take care of him if it came to that. Kaien had never liked him, giving him shit every time he came over to their apartment. Grimmjow didn't like when people talked down to him or gave him shit at every turn. The only reason he hadn't ended Kaien was because he was fucking his little brother, a berry he'd loved at the time. He and Grimmjow weren't together anymore, so he wouldn't catch any grief for killing him this time around. Except it would ruin any chances he had of ever getting the berry to himself ever again. Which he still wanted, contrary to whatever he might say or do.<p>

They stopped a few feet away from each other. Ichigo whined and shifted in his arms. Abi had his right hand on the butt of his sawn-off shotgun slung over his back, underneath his own hoodie. Kaien was glaring at them , Grimmjow in particularly, but he didn't raise his gun.

"If you didn't have my little brother in your arms, I'd shoot you."

"Yeah, fuck you too, Kai. I don't have any reason to take your shit anymore and I'm not a fuckin' teenager anymore. I'll run through you and the rest of your crew if I have to."

Kaien's hair and shirt were plastered to his skin. He looked miserable, but his eyes said blood and death.

"Give him to me, and then get the fuck away from here. I see anywhere near him again, and I don't have to tell you the consequences do I?" His glare momentarily left Grimmjow. "And the same goes for you Abirama. Shi doesn't need someone like you around."

"Shiro is a grown man, and he can decide something like that for himself. If he tells me to leave him alone, then I will. No other can make me. Do you understand?"

Ichigo shivered in Grimmjow's arms and the Sexta was starting to feel the warm buzz of irritation. Ichigo could get really sick out in this weather, and Abi had said that he had a kid now so him getting sick would be even worse for that. He could still see Shiro staring out of the window.

"Tell Shiro to come out here." Grimmjow said. "I trust him to take care of his twin. Then if you still want to fuck with me, we can finish this."

Kaien smirked and motioned with his free hand for Shiro to come outside. The pale twin ran out and straight for Grimmjow and Ichigo. His smaller arms wrapped around Ichigo's body and lifted him mostly with ease. Before he left, he looked up into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Don't kill him or Ichigo will really hate you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, has anyone seen the movie 'Bunraku'? I think it's awesome and during the very first scene, all I could think about is how great it would be if someone did it Bleach Style and GrimmIchi ;D I thought of doing it myself, but I don't think I have the skill for that much action so…Anyone? Anyone? :D

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. It hurt like hell and he could only open them into a slit, but they were wide enough for him to see Shiro wrapping his ribs with a distracted look on his face. His lips felt swollen and the inside of his mouth was coated with dried blood, but he made the effort to speak.

"Shi…wha?"

Shiro met his squinty gaze, but said nothing and continued to doctor his wounds. Ichigo's ribs weren't broken, but there was the possibility of a fracture so Shiro had decided to wrap them just to be safe. His face was miraculously unbroken, but would remain swollen and sensitive for some time. He almost definitely had a concussion and his lungs burned when he breathed.

"Orange! Whas wrong, Orange?"

It hurt, the image of unoiled cogs on a machine being forced to turn came to mind, to turn his head but Ichigo made the effort to be able to look at his little boy. He didn't have the strength to hold a complete conversation, so he supposed he'd have to save his correction of 'Orange' for later.

"Hey…Naka…"

It took a moment, his brain being a bit addled from the repeated hard slaps to the face, but Ichigo noticed something about his son's appearance that filled him with horror.

"Bath? Bath?"

Shiro glanced at Mayonaka and then back at his younger twin.

"He's in the house, so I didn't see any urgency, Ichi. He's fine."

Ichigo tried to frown, but his face was too swollen. Even so, the evil glint in the slits of his brown eyes got his point across. Shiro rolled his eyes at his brother, but relented. Ichi may be vulnerable now, but when he got better…

"Come on, Naka, bath time."

Mayonaka stubbornly poked out his bottom lip, but obediently followed after his uncle. Ichigo released a painful sigh and took the moment of silence to wonder how the hell he'd gotten there. Had Shiro looked for him and found him? He knew the Espada didn't bring him there, so who was it? Even that little bit of thinking was tiring him out. He snuggled deeper into the sofa and took a deep breath…and that's when he noticed it. That scent, it was still on his body even with all of the rain and wind outside, so he must have been carrying him…Grimmjow had saved him and brought him home. In his delirium, Ichigo couldn't help but try to smile as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow slammed his fist into the side of Kaien's head. The oldest Kurosaki had made the same mistake that everyone else did when getting into a fight with the Sexta. They'd assume that just because he was strong, that he was slow. It got Grimmjow's blood going every time he saw that 'Oh, shit!' look on his opponents' faces. One punch stunned him and Grimmjow wasn't surprised. As long as he'd known Kaien, he'd been a weapons guy, not a brawling one. It also drove home how serious the guy was about Ichi that he'd put down his weapon in order to stand his ground on the issue. Still, the Sexta was never a fan of authority figures and if he wanted to see the berry, then he would see him. Besides, he would need to warn him about Aizen's current meddling; if Ichigo was taken, the Vizards would be at a disadvantage and easily manipulated for the sake of their leader. Not only that, but Grimmjow and Abirama needed a more secure place to lie down and more power backing them in this war. If he could win Ichigo over, then all would be right with the world.<p>

Grimmjow shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to watch Kaien stumble over his own feet and fall onto the wet pavement. Abirama walked over and stared down at him. His black hair was heavy with water, but instead of making him look ridiculous, it added to his appeal. Grimmjow snorted softly at the thought.

"He didn't last all." He said. "It would be comical if his lack of skill in hand to hand fighting couldn't get him killed someday."

Grimmjow just had to chuckle at that.

"Well, I don't know about you, Abi, but I don't care whether he's dead or alive. Let's go up and see the orange head while the bastard is still out."

The blue haired man began walking towards the apartment building entrance and smiled when he heard his brother follow behind him without hesitation. Ichigo's apartment turned out to be exactly where it had always been. When they walked inside, Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was in a deep restless sleep and by the look of him, it was a good thing. He turned his head to look around and one thing in particular stopped him in his tracks. A little boy sat at the kitchen table, feet swinging in joy as he ate peeled kiwi slices and drank from a juice cup. He had the kind of pink plump lips most babies have, a face that was a mix of soft and straight lines, a cute little nose, and brown eyes and orange hair. The kid kind of looked familiar, but Grimmjow put that off as the boy looking like Ichigo…except the kid didn't _really _look _exactly _like the berry. That could just be because of his mother, but…the orange hair was off, more a dull burnt orange than the vibrant personification of orange that was Ichigo's hair, and the brown eyes were just regular, none of deep glossy depth like the berry's.

"Huh." The Sexta mused to himself as he stared at the toddler. "So that's the kid. He at least has Ichigo's amber skin."

"What?" Shiro asked as he came out of a back room and into the living room. "You don't think he looks like him otherwise?"

Shiro was giving him this piercing, glowing stare that made him a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to punch him the face to make him stop looking at him. His eyebrow's furrowed in slight confusion.

"Not…really." He replied slowly. "When do you think he's gonna wake up."

Shiro sighed as he took his jacket off of the coat hanger by the door.

"By this afternoon, no later than nightfall. You can stay here and wait or come back. Kaien's not gonna cause trouble around Ichigo and Mayonaka."

Grimmjow glanced at the boy again, who was staring unerringly straight into his cerulean orbs. It was almost freaky.

"Mayonaka." He said as Shiro opened the apartment door. "That means 'midnight'." He shook his head. "I'm just not seeing it."

"Guess not." Shiro said as he walked out of the door. "But I hope you do someday."

And then he left to drag his older brother back into his apartment.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I was feeling a bit restless and decided to update this story again.


	6. Chapter 6

Abirama held Shiro against his body, his chin resting on soft white hair. They were resting in Shiro's bed after a few sessions of love making. Kaien hadn't bothered to make the short walk next door to his brothers' apartment, and the Sexta was left to wait with the baby for Ichigo to wake up. Grimmjow had been correct in thinking that he and Shiro had always kept in touch, but when you love someone keeping in touch isn't always enough. Shiro had asked him to come back so many times it had bordered on begging and when Abirama had brought that to boy's attention, he had stopped asking. No one knew more than he how much of a monster Aizen really was, except maybe Stark, and he had to put that matter first; his honor demanded it. Taken from his slaughtered family, Stark and Grimmjow had become his brothers and Abirama would always put family before lovers. Which was ironic, since Grimmjow's little sister was being held captive and Abirama refused to tell him. He could tell no one, not even Shiro.

"You stayin' for good?"

Muscular golden-skinned arms wrapped tighter around that lithe white body. Abirama sighed deeply into Shiro's hair, before pulling back and meeting his eyes.

"I can make no promises, Shiro. All I know is that a storm is coming; I can't tell you the strength of it. I will help Grimmjow as well as I am able and hopefully he can convince Ichigo to as well."

Shiro rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"It won't take much convincin'. Even though the Vizards are neutral, they've always been closer to the Espada than the Reapers. Besides, Ichigo still loves Grimmjow and he always will.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had long since gotten Pantera out of the car and he was now watching carefully as the boy played with her. So far he would mumble nonsense and pat her head or touch her nose. Then he would rub her tail. At first she would just wag it out of the way, but the kid thought of that as a game and would be all the more determined to catch it. Then he would pull it, she would give him a warning growl and a slit eyed glare. He would then drop it and run to Grimmjow, squeezing his leg and staring wide eyed at Pantera. A few minutes later, he would repeat the process. Grimmjow didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed, but some part of him encouraged him to tolerate the kid's behavior. Maybe it was the fact that he was Ichigo's kid.<p>

Ichigo was the type of person who touched a persons' life in a meaningful way just _because_ he touched that persons' life. Even after moving so far away, Grimmjow still couldn't get away from the orange haired man. Stark had always urged his little brother to go back to Karakura for a visit every July 15th and Grimmjow always shut himself in his room, smoking enough cigars to create a smog in his room and listening to angry music. In the end, he'd come to the conclusion that just because you wanted something, it didn't mean that you should have it. Sure he was the type to take what he wanted regardless of what others thought or felt, but that attitude dimmed in the face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The boy was now curled up near the belly of the napping panther and Grimmjow almost let himself smile at the sight. It was odd. He never felt that way about brats before. At that thought, Ichigo began to shift and moan on the couch, hissing in pain when he put pressure on a sore spot. Brown eyes opened as far as they could, which was only a small slit, making Grimmjow's breath catch in his throat when their gazes met. Ichigo's mouth and face were too swollen for him to speak. He slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed his cell, holding it out towards Grimmjow in question.

"Had to change it so that fuck couldn't trace it." Grimmjow answered the silent question before giving him his current cell number.

Ichigo programmed it into his phone and immediately started with the txt messages.

'I heard about Starrk. You seem to be taking it well.', Grimmjow read.

He guessed it would seem that way to someone who hadn't seen the mess he had made of the fucking Reapers who had killed his brother. If they had, then they would have seen how insane it was making him.

"Nah, not here for that, Ichigo." He said, not wanting to dwell on how he had found Starrk. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Ichigo clicked the buttons on his phone quickly and precisely like he had done it many times before. The Berry certainly hadn't been a txting freak when they'd been a couple. His phone buzzed in no time.

'I remember the pain and that it was the Espada. The rest before that is a blank.'

"Look, Ichigo, I need to know where we stand. We didn't part on good terms, yeah?"

'No, and I've hated you ever since you showed me your back that day...yet seeing you now, I can't even find it in myself to be angry.'

So. Maybe his Berry still felt for him as well. He couldn't let that shit go to his head though and fuck him up. Could be that all of it was wishfull thinking on his part, and besides, the Berry had a kid now with that bitch. He had the urge to say something emotional, to make a connection. He knew that he couldn't do it.

"I need you and the Vizards to stand with me against Aizen."

'What about the Reapers, Grimmjow? They're the ones who killed Starrk.'

"We'll kill any who get in the way. You don't have the manpower to take on two big gangs at once. It was Yammy and Nnoitra who attacked you, those disgusting fucks went too far."

'No cursing around Naka, you've done it twice now. And I'll back you against Aizen, he's a danger to my son if he had the balls to send Espada to attack me.'

Grimmjow glanced down again at the mention of the brat. He was still sleeping against Pantera, baby drool wetting her fur. It hurt so much to see living, breathing evidence that Ichigo had moved on so quickly. That little boy was a product of love, anyone with eyes could see that. Blue eyes met brown again and Grimmjow nodded in understanding. Ichigo was doing this for his son. Not for him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched Grimmjow's eyes soften as they gazed at Naka. He wished so badly that he could tell him the truth, but he knew that nothing good would come of it and he'd only end up exposing himself and that was something he <em>never<em> wanted to do. What if Grimmjow thought he was disgusting and hated him if he told him the truth? He wouldn't be able to deal with that. It was hard enough telling Rukia and the rest of the Vizards, and they were practically family to him.

It hurt too much to think. The apartment door slammed open, startling Naka into a squeal and Pantera into a low growl. Ichigo wanted to see who it was, but couldn't move enough so he settled for looking at Grimmjow's reaction. Blue eyes glared, but he didn't move from his seated position. Naka surprisingly stood and ran to Grimmjow, climbing up his leg and into his lap. The look on the blue haired man's face made Ichigo want to laugh.

"I knew ya would be here!" No one but Shinji said as he slammed the door shut again. "Have you come crawlin' back to Ichi?"

"Shut the fuck up, little girl, before I break you."

Ichigo sighed. He just didn't know how he and the volatile Grimmjow had ever bonded. Shinji, being smarted than he looked, kept his mouth shut and walked over to Ichigo's side with a capped needle in his hand. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His long blonde hair was in its ponytail and a fedora sat on top of his head. His mouth opened wide into gleaming white smile.

"Heard you were fucked up, Ichi. Zan sent me with this for your face." He motioned with the hand that held the needle. "After you take it, the swellin' will be gone by mornin'. And thank Kami! Naka shouldn't have to see that ugly face anymore!"

Shinji was as insensitive as ever, but that's why Ichigo loved him. Grimmjow was glaring even harder at the blondes back, so Ichigo motioned for Shinji to get it over with. Shinji uncapped the needle and stuck the pointy end right into his jaw, pressing the liquid down in seconds. Grimmjow stood quickly and knocked him away onto the floor.

"You stupid fuck." He yelled, Naka in still safe in his arms and clinging to his shoulders. "Did ya even make sure there was no fuckin' oxygen in that first?"

Shinji just laid out on the floor with an even wider grin on his face.

"Of course. Zan did that shit before he even gave it to me. Stop bein' such a girl, Grimmy."

Shiro came running out of the bedroom to see what all of the noise was just in time to catch Shinji's last statement. He shook his head and pointed at the door.

"Ya better go, Shin. Havin' a kid in his arms isn't going ta stop Grimmjow from killin' ya."

Shinji just chuckled as he stood and ran out of the apartment, his howls of laughter still audible. Grimmjow turned to look at Shiro and the white haired twin was struck into stillness. Seeing Grimmjow and Naka's face right next to eachother like that...all he could think was 'eerie'. Note to self: Do not let Grimmjow look into reflective objects while holding the kid.

"I'd almost forgot how crazy Ichigo's friends made me." Grimmjow mumbled as he sat back down, shifting Naka back into his lap. "What did I get myself into?"

His cell vibrated and he glanced down at the message.

'What was necessary.'

Blue eyes met brown right before they closed in slumber.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I kind of just want to get this part over with and go straight to the revealing of the big secret ;D Can anybody guess what it is?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry isn't good enough, I know. This one is short, the next will be longer. I'm writing this right now off the top of my head, except for the secret reveal, I've been planning that 8D

Naka hated bath time. Babies dislike bathtime in general, but Naka had to endure extra shit that he had no patience for. So he'd squirm, scratch, bite, and slobber on his white-skinned uncle and then he'd cry. Shiro understood. He'd cry too if he had to sit still while someone put weird smelling goop on his hair every morning and most nights. And the colored contacts really had him throwing a fit, Shiro always had to promise to buy the tyke something outrageously expensive in order for him to sit still and quiet for that part. He hated doing it and usually left it to Ichigo to do, but with Ichi all beat up...

It wasn't fair to Naka that he had to suffer through something like that at just about every bath time that came along just because Ichi was being cowardly. Ichi was an intersexual, specifically one having PMDS (Persistant Mullerian Duct Syndrome). His body was male, but his inner body had a uterus and fallopian tubes. It was the one thing that Ichi hated about himself, no matter how many times Zan and Shiro told him it didn't matter.

As a kid, he'd always acted extra tough and independent to make up for feeling like a girl. He'd pretend to be completely oblivious and uninterested in girls, and when he found out that it was actually the _boys_ that he liked, Ichi and Shiro were so close that everyone was sure that they were fucking eachother. Shiro had played it up for his twin's sake, never denying the accusations and rumors.

Shiro smiled in remembrance, switching on the wireless blow dryer. As he combed and quick dried his nephews orange hair, he let himself think back to the pivitol point of Ichigo's self image...

_7 yrs. ago, Not so Random abandoned building_

_Ichigo and Shiro were slightly trembling with excitement. They've known all of their lives with Zan that he was the leader of a gang called the Vizards. There was always an annual meeting of the local gangs that Zan and his crew were the mediators of. This would be the first time that Zan had allowed them to tag along. There were two gangs besides them in Karakura. The Reapers: always claiming sophistication and justice. They'd have everyone believe that they were the messengers of god themselves with Yamamoto as the purest of saints. That old man had slaughtered more than his fair share of innocents and families in the name of justice. Claiming a good cause didn't make the blood any less red._

_The Hollows & Espada: Just plain animals through and through, working beneath a man with the great intelligence to use their strength in the best of ways to always get what he wanted and to have the upper hand in any situation. Souske Aizen potrayed the general acceptence of what a good man looked, acted, and spoke like. His act allowed him to infiltrate the upper classes with ease, none ever the wiser that he was just another thug under those sincere brown eyes and charming smile. Still, the Hollows were just the grunts or the army so to speak. The Espada were the real threat, the Espada were the generals working directly beneath Aizen. They were ranked 0-9, nine being the weakest._

_Ichigo and Shiro hadn't been allowed to really interact with any of the other gangs before now and this would be their first time spotting the Espada. Three chairs sat in a triangle in the middle of the room. There was no table in an attempt to prevent hidden weapons. Not that they couldn't hide them on their person, but if one decided to pull anything out at least the rest would see it. The old man Yamamoto was already in his seat, white shihakusho wrapped around his body and hands gripping a tall wooden cane. The tip of his white beard touched the floor and his eyes were closed. Twelve Reapers, the Captains, stood behind him._

_Zan walked forward and took his seat, black leather trench coat swirling around his feet like shadow. Even inside the building he kept his sunglasses on. All of the Vizards were there since Ichigo and Shiro had accompanied them as well and no one would have to stay behind and watch them. Shinji and Kensei stood directly behind Zan and the twins stood close behind them so that they could get a good look._

_Finally, Aizen and his bunch walked in unhurriedly. His brown hair was slicked back, a lock falling out of place and laying against his forehead. He simply smiled as he sat. Only two men stood at his back, his second in command, the snake-eyed Gin, and the Zero Espada Yammy. There were no Hollows. It was a great show of his arrogance, of which both twins had heard about. Aizen supposedly never brought more than two people with him as if none of the other gangs were a possible threat. It angered the members of both the Vizards and the Reapers because even though the purpose of the meeting was non-violence, the absence of what they felt was any real guard was insulting._

_Aizen folded his hands in his lap and smiled._

_"I have someone I would like alll of you to meet. I rarely show him to anyone or allow him in public because he is so volatile, but he insists that I am jailing him." He turned his head slightly to the left. "Come, Sexta."_

_Everyone watched closely, even Yamamoto opening his eyes, yet they could not see anyone other than Gin or Yammy._

_"Get out of my damn way, Yammy, before I sever your fuckin' spine." A deep, rumbly voice growled._

_Yammy just chuckled and stepped to the side, moving his wide body out of the way and letting the light hit the figure behind him as he stepped forward. And then Ichigo saw Grimmjow._

Ichigo had done a full body flush the first time Grimmjow had looked him over and grinned that feral grin. The fact that Ichigo had been 14 and Grimmjow had been 18 hadn't mattered to either of them, though Kaien was beyond pissed and let everyone know it. Ichigo had only dated Grimmjow a week once they became better acquainted before he started letting Grimm fuck him. And it was that first glimpse of him that made him fall in love. Shiro carried Naka into his room, dressed him in his pajamas, and tucked him into bed. The tyke's eyes were heavy as Shiro watched him strain to keep them open.

"Blue." Naka whispered. "Blue like Naka."

Shiro kissed him on the forehead before switching off the lamp light.

"Yeah," He whispered back. "Blue like Naka."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Back again with Bullets and Blades. Hopefully I can get some things revealed ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters

The sun was up again, which meant it was morning. He could smell frying bacon and sausage. Naka turned over on his back, raised his arms over his head and stretched his entire body before relaxing again. Today was going to be a special day. Uncle Shi was busy, too busy to come wake him up, so Naka would have a chance to get ready for breakfast all by himself. He slid out of bed and made his way towards his small dresser. Reaching in and grabbing a t-shirt and jeans, he then made his way to his bathroom with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched Ichigo make breakfast in the kitchen. Abira was sitting next to him on the couch. The bold black swirling tattoos on his pecks were bare to the world and a pair of black sweatpants sat low on his hips. The Sexta frowned at the obvious knowledge that his brother had been care free enough to fuck Shiro last night. Pantera was napping again and Shiro sat on Abira's lap with his eyes closed. It seemed everyone had forgotten about the brat for the time being. He supposed they wanted to relax or let things settle in their heads, but weren't brats supposed to be awake already?<p>

Kaien and the Rukia-bitch hadn't shown up yet. They knew better than to show their faces to Grimmjow anytime soon. Something smart would come out of their mouth and Grimmjow wasn't in the business of holding back anymore. Part of him even relished the very thought of getting in fight, fist or guns, with everyone in the room and then some. He smiled as pleasant tingles swept all over his body just beneath the skin at the images of destruction in his head.

The berry was as good as new when morning had come, the shit in the needle having done its promised job. Grimmjow was happy to see it, he never wanted to see Ichigo fucked up like that again, at least not personally. The orange head was setting the table now. Bacon, sausage, fried potatoes, cheesy eggs…he'd missed Ichigo's cooking. He didn't always cook Japanese style, the berry enjoyed all different cultural food and made it his duty to know how to cook in each and every one of them. Glasses of orange juice were poured and Shiro stood up and walked into the kitchen to clean up as if he'd been doing it forever.

Ichigo set down the cloth he was wiping his hands with and walked into the living room. Their gazes met.

"I'm going to go check on Naka." He murmured, brown eyes shifting away from his blue. Grimmjow shook his head, not yet wanting to let the berry out of his sight and not really having a real reason for it.

"I'm sure ya want to know about Starrk, and it'll be better without the brat here just yet, yeah?"

Ichigo looked startled, but quickly nodded, the thought of what could have happened to Starrk having weighed on his mind since Shiro had told him the bad news. His black jeans were tight on his legs and ass, and sat low on his hips. A tight long sleeve dark grey shirt hugged his torso. Grimmjow's eyes tracked every movement as he sat down across from him.

"So tell me."

* * *

><p>Naka was in his bath, rubbing shampoo vigorously into his hair with his eyes closed. His small hands sometimes slipped and he was uncertain, but he'd seen his chichi and uncle do it enough times that he was certain that it would work. Heaving in a deep breath, the toddler ducked beneath the water, running his fingers over his hair to rinse it. He reached for the towel to wipe his face and then started with the shampoo again. Three minutes later, he was ducking under the water again. He pulled a strand down over his forehead so that he could see it and was satisfied. He took a small bucket, filled it with bath water and dumped over himself once he'd stood up. Shaking his head, Naka grabbed the towel again, wiping his face and then wrapping it around his body. Once he was gone back into his room to dress, the bath water had taken on a dull orange tinge.<p>

* * *

><p>"The wolves didn't die in the explosion did they?"<p>

Grimmjow shook his head. Ichigo was all about innocents not getting harmed by things out of their control. Grimmjow was more of a 'things happen' mind set. Still, those wolves probably wouldn't mind dying with Starrk.

"I don't know, Ichi. I guess I'll have to go back once this is over and check for them."

Inside he silently cursed himself for slipping up and using Ichigo's nickname. Ichigo didn't seem to notice the slip up though. He just shook his orange hair and stood, calling for Naka to come and get his breakfast. Grimmjow heard a high soft answer yelled in return and stood himself, heading for the kitchen and the food on the table. Images of Starrk were running through his head as he absent-mindedly stared at Abirama's long, shimmering hair moving as he walked in front of him and sat next to Shiro at the table. He'd almost reached the table himself when he vaguely heard little footsteps and then a small body barreled into his legs. His shocked eyes met Ichigo's incredulous and a bit terrified ones. Except Ichigo wasn't looking directly at him, but at the boy clinging to his legs.

Grimmjow slowly looked down wondering what could be so wrong with the boy that Ichigo would look terrified. The boy's face was facing upwards and his eyes were closed. His face was scrunched up with his crying, tears streaking his face. Grimmjow froze entirely when his mind processed the fact that instead of orange, dark and light blue tufts were growing out of the boy's head for some strange reason. And when the boy opened his eyes, his heart stopped.

"Oh, Naka." He heard Shiro say sadly before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Abirama was out of his seat faster than Shiro had ever seen him move, and managed to catch Grimmjow's unconscious body before he hit the floor. Naka was staring, wide-eyed, at Grimmjow's limp body and Ichigo was shivering and silently crying in his seat, eyes unfocused.<p>

"Did I hurt Papa?" Naka asked with his head tilted to the side, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo made a strange noise and then stood and ran down the hall into his room. Shiro heard the door slam and had no doubt that it would be locked. Abirama laid Grimmjow's body across his legs on the floor, and then looked up at Shiro.

"I would like to know what is going on."

Shiro sighed and settled himself down for an explanation.

* * *

><p>"…so his body has a uterus and fallopian tubes and that's how he was able to get pregnant. Orihime was hanging around a lot around that time, so we used her as an excuse. Since she moved away with Uryu, no one has bothered much about it."<p>

Grimmjow's head hurt, his whole body hurt like he'd had some kind of intestinal seizure. At least he'd woken up in time to get an explanation. He opened his eyes and just stared into Abirama's concerned golden eyes until things weren't so blurry anymore. He sighed and Abi helped him sit up.

"Are you alright?"

Grimmjow looked at his brother with death in his eyes.

"Hell no I'm not alright." He hissed. "Where the fuck is Ichigo?"

Shiro stood with him and grabbed his arm to keep him in place. Those strange eyes seemed even more menacing when they were full of fury and anger. Instead of feeling fear, Grimmjow wanted to the chance to go up against what those eyes promised. Seeing his expression, Shiro smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a serious expression.

"Don't give him a hard time about it, Sexta. You don't know how afraid he was, and what he gave up to let you even touch him." He let go of Grimmjow's arm. "He's in his room. Go make up, and then come back out here and say a proper hello to your son."

With the sensation of being somewhere else, Grimmjow walked down the hall towards Ichigo's bedroom.

A/N: So that's it. The next chapter should be up shortly now that I have the reveal done.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

Grimmjow slammed his curled fist against the polished wood of Ichigo's bedroom door. His heart felt like it was implode and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he fucking hated it. They'd been together for three fuckin' years and that bitch hadn't said anything about his condition and all that time they had been apart for four years, the little fuck hadn't thought it was necessary to let him know that he was a father. That was four years he hadn't been in his son's life. Four _entire_ fuckin' years. Ichigo had a hell of alot of explaining to do.

"Open this _fuckin'_ door, Ichigo." He bellowed in anger. "I will smash this fucker down."

"If you come in here, I'll shoot you." Came the faint reply.

"Bullshit."

Grimmjow lifed his right leg and kicked open the door with enough force for it to bounce back and shut itself. He pushed open the now unable to be locked door, walked in, and closed it shut behind him. Ichigo was laying on his side, staring morosely out of an open window. His balled up hands were covered by the ends of his sleeves and pushed against his mouth like he was physically trying to keep the sorrow in. Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him, not even a little bit. He was somewhere beyond angry, a place where he felt like he could punch Ichigo's face in even. Deep breath, stay relatively calm.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

The bitch didn't even look at him when he answered.

"What, angry you fucked a freak without knowing?"

Sexta was standing over the prone Ichigo in half a blink's time. The back of his hand was across his face and back even quicker than that. The crack of flesh against flesh was very loud in the quiet room. Slowly, Ichigo's hand reached up to touch his burning and soon to be bruised cheek. Tears fell out of his eyes as he gazed up at his ex-lover. Blue eyes were narrow and glowing with fury.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about yourself like that." Sexta growled deep in his chest. "You don't ever use that word again. Do you understand me, Kurosaki? Answer me."

"H-Hai."

Grimmjow's body shuddered with the breath he let out. His large hands rubbed over his face. Sometimes he got so pissed that he had no control over himself, never before had he ever been the Sexta with Ichigo. Sure, he'd gotten a little rough, but never as rough as he could get, and never had he ever hit him or contemplated doing it. It was wrong and he'd never do it again, but he wasn't going to stand there and listen to Ichigo say shit like that about himself. That change, it reminded him that this wasn't just about him. Ichigo was hurting too and all of a sudden, Grimmjow just couldn't hold so tightly to his anger anymore.

"I meant why didn't you tell me about Naka?"

Ichigo sniffed, face red.

"Because I would have had to tell the how of Naka and I just couldn't." His voice was nothing more than a low whisper. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you. I considered myself lucky that I'd even caught your attention and kept it. I didn't want to ruin what we had. It was my fault anyway, I was so stupid to let you fuck me with no condom."

Grimmjow sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ichigo. "Don't blame yourself, berry. You were young and eager to please. You were fourteen for fucks sake, and I was eighteen. If I wanted to fuck with no condom, you were going to let me do it. That's life. You do stupid shit when you're young." He made sure to meet that brown gaze. "Still, don't you remember all those times I said 'I love you'? I meant that shit. You could have told me you ate baby's to keep your hair orange and I still would have stood with you. You stood with me when I told you about Nel, didn't you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not even remotely the same thing, Grimmjow. Nel's your little sister and I just helped keep her safe. I'm...disfigured-"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ichigo." Grimmjow yelled. "You are what you are. You think I'm angry because I have a kid? I'm not. I'm angry because I have a kid and you didn't tell me not one fucking thing about it. Were you even planning on telling me?"

Ichigo just stared, not really having an answer to that question. He didn't know if he would have told him and he had the feeling that if it was left to his own devices, he might not have. Grimmjow stared back at him and just for a moment, his blazing eyes softened and the pads of his thumbs were gliding across Ichigo's cheeks to wipe away the tear tracks. Ichigo sniffed again and tensed when his bruising cheek was touched. Grimmjow's eyes glowed again as he leaned down and kissed the bruise. Lifting his lips away only to run his tongue across it. Ichigo made a little mewling sound and Grimmjow bit at the bruised cheek while grabbing Ichigo's hardening dick with his right hand. The berry moaned in exquisite pain and pleasure. The Sexta's grip was rough, hard, and fast as he rubbed Ichigo through his jeans. He moved his heavily muscled body over Ichigo's leaner one, the orange head automatically lifting his legs in pleasure as head thrashed back and forth on his pillow. Panting and moaning was the only sound heard throughout the silent bedroom. Grimmjow got a good grip of dick and balls, then squeezed them hard, Ichigo yelling out his release in his jeans. Still hard, Grimmjow laid his chin on the lower half of Ichigo's stomach, staring at him come down from his orgasm high. Brown met blue.

"What about you?"

Grimmjow grinned, shaking his head. He wasn't going to push it with Ichigo this time around. He was lucky he'd gotten to touch him at all. The mostly broken door creeked open and Grimmjow turned his head to see a little blue haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Papa? Chichi?"

Grimmjow kissed the tip of Ichigo's nose before standing and walking towards the boy, picking him up when he reached him.

"Come on, kid." He said as he turned to leave. "Your chichi will be out in a minute."

A/N: Short, I know, but all I could write at the moment. So, not quite a sex scene but all you're gonna get for a few chapters I think. I'm going to try and get back to the crime part of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I'm finally back. I'm so happy to be writing again, I've been thrown off course with moving to Florida and a whole new change to my usual routine but I've fallen into quite comfortably now so I'll be able to find more time for you all and grimmichi.

Warning: The beginning of this chapter may be disturbing to some of you if not the majority of you. There is no actual graphic depiction of child rape of any kind but there is mention of it having happened in the past. Regardless of revealing plot, I felt I should warn you just in case you want to skip over it.

* * *

><p>A large man, roughly the size of an uncut boulder, stared down at a little girl with brown eyes that somehow managed to be empty and judging at the same time. With her every look she shriveled men's souls with the disappointment and resignation in her eyes. Soft, long pale green hair fell around her heart shaped face. An ugly, red and partially bleeding scar stretched across the bridge of her small nose from cheek to cheek. There was no real tension in her body or face as if she had decided to simply endure life rather than act in it. The large man wasn't very smart to begin with and easy to anger. The impassive girl bothered him. She never screamed for help and she'd only cried the first few times. He used to love being inside her, with her screaming and wriggling, calling for her brother to come save her. He'd enjoyed telling her that no one would come to save her, that no one even gave a fuck about her anymore. The way she was now, it creeped him the fuck out. The girl opened her mouth in a gap toothed smile, teeth missing from the previous times he'd hit her across the face for looking at him funny.<p>

"Even captured and beaten like this, I matter." She whispered with a cool voice that did not belong to a child but a tortured soul that had made piece with itself. "From the moment you were concieved to the present where you serve a cold master, you never mattered to anyone. Tell me, how does that feel?"

"Shut up, little bitch before I fuck you up more than you already are."

"It's pathetic. All my life I've mattered and in my death I'll matter more than I already have. In my death, I will destroy all of you for what you've done. Aizen is a fool and so are all of you. Nothing but fools who don't even know that they breathe their last breaths."

The large man's breathing was already ragged from his bodily wounds, his torso was all bandaged up tightly because of the continous stab wounds he'd recieved a few days ago. It was a miracle he was still alive, but he was known for being the brute who was hard to kill. He was already angry about being injured and now he was furious because the litttle bitch he hated had dared open her mouth and talk down to him like she was better than him and she'd talked ill about his boss.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'LL RIP YOU FUCKIN' OPEN!"

The girl chuckled softly.

"I've been dead for a long time."

It was the straw that broke the camels back. A fist that was larger than her head and definitely denser than her skull struck out and slammed into her head. The crunch of bone was audible and so was the resulting thunk of a lifeless and broken body landing on the cold concrete floor. The man stared at the girl's body, not even thinking of the cameras that were installed in the room and that the guards would have reported to his boss already. Sure enough,the heavy metal door slammed open, hitting the man in the back and knocking him over.

"Goddammit, Yammy! What the fuck have you done?" Yelled a man with pink hair and golden eyes.

Yammy said nothing and just laid out on the floor, wishing he was dead.

* * *

><p>Abirama's cell vibrated in his pocket as he stared at the movies on the shelf in the store. The past few days had been almost perfect, bonding and love all around. It stood to reason that when things got really good, they were about to get really bad. The whole thing with the Sexta and Ichigo getting back together wasn't official but you could look at them and tell that neither of them were going anywhere any time soon if at all. He and Shiro were just happy to finally be next to eachother again, even if the secrets still slid between them from time to time. His phone vibrated again and he was understandalby hesitant to answer it. Abirama's phone never vibrated if there was good news, the main reason being that he had only set it to vibrate for a certain number and a certain person. Finally he reached into his pocket, tapped the screen with his thumb, and held the phone to his ear and mouth.<p>

"It's over. All of it is over. The question is who is it over for. I have a pretty good idea but it could go either way."

Abirama closed his golden eyes as his heart raced and his body tensed up. Whatever had happened...he couldn't even guess the repercussions.

"Look, I don't care how determined you are to keep Sexta away from Aizen and his shit, you better clue him in on this one." The voice continued. "Nelliel's as good as dead, Yammy just busted her skull open. The video...oh, fuck...the video...that was no little girl, Abirama, she wasn't a fucking little girl anymore. It was like the way you'd expect a kami to act and in the room with her body, it was like witnessing sacrilege. Everything's shit, the only thing that's certain is that it's over."

"Fuck! Fuck!" Abirama yelled hoarsely while running out of the store and into the parking lot towards the car. "Where is she now? What have they done with her body?"

"Right now, Szayel has her and is working furiously on her. It's just happened so they're hoping he can do something. The asshole is suprisingly brilliant or maybe not so suprising as Aizen is the one who hired him. Speaking of Aizen, he's pissed as fuck right now. He's practically holding Yammy's heart and soul in his bare hands. No one's praying she lives as much as Yammy." There was silence on both ends, then. "Tell Grimmjow. I mean it. If he finds out you knew and didn't tell him, he'll kill you too. Family's only family as long as they're still looking out for family. Right now, and for some time, you've only been looking out for yourself. The shit that was done to her, you'll have to answer for that. He trusted that you would take her somewhere safe while he hid out with Starrk. You fucked up and you're still fucking up. Just imagine the feel of the eyes of a panther staring you down. You're dead already."

Click.

The sound of the call ending echoed in Abirama's ears as the message echoed through his soul. Even now, he couldn't and wouldn't tell Grimmjow. Not only because it was too early to attack Aizen at his base, but because of his own shame and failure. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the truth came out. He planned to enjoy the time he had with Shiro for as long as he could, to cherish it. He was a man living his last days.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never been so happy. Those past few days had been perfection. Naka took so well to Grimmjow and the blue haired ex gang member showered the little boy with a tenderness Ichigo himself didn't even know he was capable of. He treated Naka like he was an ethereal gift that he was given from the very womb of the universe. That's the only way Ichigo could describe what he had been watching for the past few days. At the moment, Naka was riding around the apartment on Pantera's back, giggling and screaming as they chased Grimmjow around trying to catch him or find him when he was hiding. It was amazing how well Pantera was trained. She could obviously find Grimmjow easily no matter where he was, but she seemed to understand that it was a game and that she shouldn't always find him and even let him sneak up on her and suprise them sometimes.<p>

Shiro was in the kitchen, stuffing his face as usual, waiting for his lover to come back from the store with the movies he wanted. Those two had been so glued together that for a few very rare seconds, Ichigo didn't know who his twin was. He was just so happy because everyone was happy and he enjoyed seeing things that way. But even he knew that things were going to go south, which was why one might glance his way and find him staring at the horizon with a tense expression on his face. He was just waiting for it. He was no stranger to violence and when you lived a violent life, you could feel shit like that coming. The smell of the blade before it sliced into flesh. Their lives had gone too long without a wound. The blade was coming and they all knew that things would be bloody, the bloodiest they'd ever been.

Ichigo stared at his son and the father of his son. He closed his eyes to hide his tears.

A/N: I know it's fairly short, but I'm planning on updating all of my stories today so hopefully that compensates 8-D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't felt like writing lately, but I'm really feeling it now!

There's a certain look to a man's eyes when they're dead and they know it. Most would think that it's a blank look or a resigned one, but Grimmjow knew better. He'd killed more than his fair share of men and women, and he knew the look. It was as if every bit of life or maybe even their very souls came up from the depths of their body and overflowed in their eyes, like they'd never been more alive than in that moment because they knew they never would be again. He tightened his grip on his sleeping son as Abirama walked through the apartment door, no movies in hand, and look in his eyes that Sexta was so familiar with. Shiro pouted and scolded him for forgetting the movies, Ichigo laughed at his twins antics, and Naka slept still. All of it was muted, next to nothing in Grimmjow's psyche, as he and Abirama's gazes met and held.

"You know, Grimm, I never really asked you where Nel was." Ichigo said lightly and with a smile in his eyes. Grimmjow glanced at him. "I bet she would be ecstatic to know she had a nephew, you know how she loved to play."

"I don't know where she is." Grimmjow replied in a gruff voice. He was starting to feel pissed off. He didn't know why, but apparently his subconscious was trying to tell him something. His subconscious or fate. "Abi took her somewhere safe. I didn't want to know where until I'd handled things and we could live together again without trouble. Why bring her up all of a sudden?"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't know. It just popped into my head, things do that sometimes."

"Yeah," Shiro agreed. "But that's only when the ghosts are talkin' to ya."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well that wouldn't have...anything...to do with...Nel..."

Grimmjow's body stiffened and he glared at Abirama.

"Call the house she's in, I want to hear her voice."

"I'll just call and make sure she's there."

"No, that's not what I fuckin' said, Abi. Get her on the fuckin' phone!"

Abirama's hands shook as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He couldn't even grasp it properly and it fell out of his hand. Sensing the change of mood in the atmosphere, as everyone stared at the phone broken on the floor, Ichigo removed Naka from Grimmjow's lap and into his own. Shiro pulled a pistol from Abirama's waistband and had it cocked and ready in a matter of seconds, the barrel pointing at Sexta.

"Back the fuck off, Grimm! I have no problem bein' the one ta put ya down." His yellow eyes were crazed and angry, but there was no doubt that he was serious as he could get.

"Shi, what the hell do you think you're doing? Put that fucking gun down or never come back here!" Ichigo was obviously furious and clutching onto a now awake Naka. Grimmjow just sat as he'd been sitting, glaring at Abirama.

"What did you do, Redder? Where is my sister?"

Tears fell from golden eyes. "You don't understand, Grimm, not well enough. Aizen needs to be taken down at all costs. If I had told you that he had her, you would have gone right back to working for him for her sake and I couldn't allow it. Aizen can't win, not after all he's done to us. Sacrafices had to be made."

"Is she dead?"

"Most likely, Sexta. Yammy had her all this time and you know Yammy. Things ended today. Gin called and told me."

"Sacrafices. At all costs, huh? Then why am I the only one paying them and giving things up?"

Abirama met his eyes with no fear, just the burning eyes of a dead man. "I'm about to pay mine now. It will have all been worth it because you'll kill him now, Grimmjow. You'll kill all of them. This needed to be done, you needed to want it more than anything else or you would have just settled down here with Ichigo and your son."

"You knew." Grimmjow whispered angrily. "You knew that Naka was my son. You've been playing me this whole time."

"No. No, not playing you Grimm, encouraging you. I'll pay the price, Grimm, you know that. Goodbye, little brother."

Grimmjow's sapphire panther flickered in the light as he lifted his Desert Eagle and shot Abirama in the head. Shiro screamed with insanity and shot at Grimmjow, hitting Pantera instead as she jumped into the path of the bullet. Seeing his closest friend downed and pissed at having to kill Abirama, Grimmjow put three bullets into Shiro's body with Ichigo screaming bloody murder and running over to his twin. Grimmjow pulled an extra clip out of his pocket and held it at the ready in his free hand as Ichigo screamed over his brother's body and Kaien and Rukia came busting through the door. He shot both of them in the head as they took in the bloody floor and the damage done. Only two bullets were left in the chamber, but luckily there wasn't anyone else present in the apartment building, but he was certain that the rest of the Vizards were on their way. Ichigo was stretched out on top of Shiro's body, crying and shaking. Naka was silent and wide eyed, staring at all of the dead bodies on the floor. Blood soaked into the white socks on his feet. Pantera was no longer breathing. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and the brown eyed boy instantly fought back but that ended when Grimmjow knocked him out with the back of his gun. Throwing Ichigo over one shoulder, he grabbed their son with his other arm and hurried out of the building and into his car.

A/N: I would keep going, but I want to spend some extra time on the next part ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo lay quietly on the bed. All Grimmjow could do was stare at his face, not even bothering to glance anywhere else around the lavish room. He'd driven a few cities away before renting a high price apartment in the surety that no one would find them here until he was ready for them too. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to face anything until he faced the young man lying unconscious on his bed. A stirring of sheets drew his stare and blue eyes met smaller eyes of an identical blue. Grimmjow stared into the shocked eyes of his son. His hands shook as he reached out for Naka, afraid he would pull away and overwhelmed with relief as Naka ran into his arms willingly. What had happened back there was a classic case of when Grimmjow's anger took over and Sexta did whatever the fuck he wanted without thought to consequences. He took in the scent of his baby and let it calm him.

"Dada did bad." Naka cried. "Bad. Bad."

Grimmjow just whispered reassurances to the truth of those words until Naka's little body grew heavy with renewed sleep. He carried him out of the bedroom and into the living room, laying him gently on the couch before making his own way to the kitchen nook. The blue eyed ex-gangster didn't know how to cook much, but everyone knew how to make fried rice. He took his time to make it right and made sure to have some iced pomegranate juice ready for his baby boy. The smell of food had the little boy waking up in no time. Just as Grimmjow was filling up bowls and sticking forks in them on the table, Mayonaka was standing in the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. His father sat down the last bowl, walked around the table, and grabbed his son in his large hands. Naka curled up against his dada's chest and sat willingly in his lap when they sat at the table.

"You hungry, baby?" Grimmjow asked gently, not wanting to scare the boy anymore than he might be already.

Naka nodded and opened his mouth to receive the pointed end of the fork Grimmjow brought to it with rice piled on. The boy usually fed himself at home, but the large forks in the apartment were a bit too much for his toddler hands. Grimmjow didn't mind feeding him though, he actually enjoyed it. Being so close to this other human who he'd helped create brought a sort of tranquil peace to him wherever he happened to be. The little boy was like a portable calm enforcer on the ex-gangster and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing considering all the shit he would have to be dealing with soon piled onto all the other shit he'd already had to deal with when he first showed up there. Staring at the child, all he could think about was Nelliel. She'd been the most innocent creature to ever be born in this world and he didn't have to wonder about the kinds of shit that had been done to her if she'd been in Yammy's care.

He'd been there, lived beside the sick fuck. He knew better than anyone besides the victims what kind of soul scarring, spirit destroying shit went on between Yammy and his conquests. His hand shook so bad at the thought of his baby sister being destroyed inside and out like that, that he had to put down the fork in his hand and grip the table for stability. Soon enough his whole body began shaking. His heart, his lungs, his stomach, his brain, just everything began shaking uncontrollably and his eyes burned with the fire of the sun and liquid just as hot rolled down the flesh of his face until he just couldn't hold it in anymore at the touch of a small hand on his head and the sobs rushed up his throat and out of his mouth. He'd failed her, failed his little sister all her life. He was a worthless brother, an awful boyfriend, and Kami knew he could never be a proper father. She was gone forever. He could never save her, never give her the relief of knowing that the pain was gone and it would never happen again. He'd never be able to look into her eyes and say that it would be alright, that he was there for her, that he would protect her. He'd never see her smile again, or laugh. Never brush that beautiful green hair over and over until she finally went to sleep, never see her surprise at having a nephew, never pull his hair out on their shopping escapades, having no idea what clothes were considered proper for a little girl. He'd never simply hold her hand again, just feel the warmth of her life in his hand and know that if he could keep it safe, could protect it, everything would be alright and he'd give her better than she'd ever have. He slammed his head down on the table and just cried. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched quietly as Grimmjow cried at the table, head lying next to a bowl of fried rice, and Naka's little hand running through blue hair almost identical to his own. The grief had finally caught officially caught up with him it seemed. The rage had already been let out in text book fashion for the volatile ex-Espada. Ichigo's head was still throbbing, but it wasn't something he couldn't live through. He was furious that he'd lost Rukia and Kaien, but is wasn't something he couldn't live through. The only thing that stopped him from wanting to kill Grimmjow right at that moment was that he'd felt Shiro's life still thrumming with his own when he'd woken up. His twin had been found in enough time for him to make if after being shot. If he wasn't mistaken, Grimmjow had probably avoided shooting his twin in the head on purpose, knowing he was the one person Ichigo could never live with having been killed by Grimmjow.<p>

It hurt him inside to see Grimmjow cry like that. He'd never really seen it happen before. He just couldn't be angry with him. You couldn't be angry at a child who had a tantrum when they find out their puppy was ran over by their older brother on his way to a party he wasn't supposed to be going to, and you couldn't be angry at a man who'd found out that the one friend he'd trusted had betrayed him and given the one thing he'd been trying to keep safe over to her inevitable death and that he'd been lying to him about it for years. Grimmjow had simply gone off and let go. He knew no other way to deal with his anger, Ichigo had known that when he'd first started seeing him and he knew it when he'd decided to give things another try with him again. He was angry with Shiro too, for trying to protect Abirama even though he would have probably done the same.

Still, the resulting war that would no doubt be in progress was nothing to look forward too. He could stop it, but did he really want to. Could he? Just because he couldn't stay furious, did that mean he could deny the fact that Grimmjow should get what was coming to him? He stared at that strong man, that surprisingly caring and loving man, holding on to his son as if he were the last lifeline he had in the entire universe and he wasn't going to ever let go…and he just knew the answer was yes. Yes, he could deny it. He didn't want anything else to happen to Grimmjow, to harm him physically or emotionally. He loved Grimmjow too much to want that. Even he, himself, hadn't known how much he loved the man until that very moment. He was hungry and he'd deal with that first. Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted with startled blue eyes as he sat at the table.

"Orange!" Naka yelled happily.

* * *

><p>The little boy was obviously happy to see Ichigo, but it was telling and touching that he didn't remove himself from Grimmjow's arms. All he could do was hold tight to the boy and stare Ichigo. His brown eyes were full of resolve and inner strength. He'd braced himself for all kinds of yelling, hatred, just about everything besides whatever was happening. He wiped his face with the palm of his hand and sighed the kind of weary sigh he'd only ever heard from Starrk.<p>

"You've decided." He said to Ichigo. "What are you gonna do now?"

Ichigo lifted his forkful of rice and slid it in between his lips. The wait for him to chew and swallow seemed like minutes instead of seconds. Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I'm not hating you, but that's only because I understand. I know I would do the same if it was me and Naka. And Shiro isn't dead. Kaien and Rukia, I can forgive you for eventually because while I know you're not sorry for killing them, I know that you're sorry that killing them hurt me. You're not normal Girmmjow, and I can't go judging you by normal standards. I've known that since I've known _you_. You've suffered more than enough, I don't want you to suffer anymore. You have to let me go though."

"Why?"

"I have to go back to the Vizards. I'm their leader and they need me in the chaos you've left behind. I also need to call them off of you. I'm going to stand with you against the Reapers and Aizen. I'll help you kill who need killing, save who needs saving, and everything else you need from my crew and I, but when we're done. I don't want to see you for a while."

Grimmjow held Naka even tighter. He'd just gotten the boy and now Ichigo was planning on taking him away for however long he saw fit. Just after he'd lost his sister for good he was going to lose his son. He'd kill himself first before living that kind of empty life. Ichigo and Naka were all he had left, if he couldn't have them then his life was already over. He wasn't going to tell him that though, he wasn't going to try and change his mind. It just meant that he no longer had anything to lose and he'd be heading for Aizen and the Reapers in full force. Without thought, without care, without mercy, without feeling, without fear. Grimmjow would go away with the last two things in the world he loved and only Sexta would remain. He stared into those beautiful brown eyes, knowing he'd never see them so clearly as he did now, not after his soul left him for good.

"Whatever you need, baby."

* * *

><p>The words were odd coming from Grimmjow and Ichigo felt like he'd just crushed his own future into broken glass and burnt metal. Grimmjow wasn't looking at him anymore and just sat there in silence, apparently soaking in the presence of their baby boy while he still could. Ichigo sighed and felt himself on the verge of tears. He cried inside as he shoveled more rice into his mouth. There was nothing else he could do.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow was waiting down the block in his car with Naka. Ichigo was making sure to give them as much time as possible together before they inevitably had to seperate. Grimmjow just wasn't himself anymore, or maybe he was more himself than he'd ever been. Only Sexta was left. Ichigo walked down the street to their HQ, an abandoned building that they had fixed up to suit them. Shinji and Kensei were on him before he even got through the doors.

"I can't believe that fuck face killed Kaien and Rukia! You wouldn't even believe the look in Kuchiki's eyes when he found out." Shinji hissed. "I'm ready for a good killing, Ichi."

Kensei wrapped a muscular arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked. He wasn't normally the touchy-feely type, but he'd always had a thing for Ichigo and everyone knew it.

"Where the fuck were you?" His deep voiced rumbled in question. "We looked everywhere, asked everyone, but no one had a fucking clue. Shiro's in the hospital underground, fucking Kuchiki is lookin' at us like we're his next target, and you and the boy have fucking disappeared."

Ichigo slid out from under his arm and rubbed his temples with his finger tips. He had too much to worry about than wasting time trying to explain everything. Too much shit to do. He sat down on a red couch and laid his head back with a sigh.

"Shin, you're going to get a good killing, but it won't be Grimmjow. Kensei, I was with Grimm and so was Naka, I plan to go see Shiro but not anytime soon and it's good that Byakuya has broken off ties with us, that way it won't feel like betrayel when we bring war to the Reapers."

"What?"

Kensei's voice was without emotion at all, not even a bit of the surprise that Shinji was expressing with his shocked gasp. He knew it sounded rediculous. Grimmjow kills his brother, lays out his twin, and kills the only woman he'd ever really been close with and instead of killing him with his bare hands, he's helping him get his revenge for the deaths of Stark and Nelliel. It wasn't something anyone else would understand if they weren't there, if they didn't know Grimmjow as well as he did. He could gurantee that Shiro wouldn't even be all that angry when he was well again. He'd be sad and pissed at what Abirama had done, how he'd put him in that sort of position, but he wouldn't have hard feelings towards Grimmjow. It was the sort of life they led, you had to expect that sort of shit to happen at least once in your lifetime. You couldn't control a gang, run the streets, kill people, and still have the same sorts of morals that he average civilian had in their day to day lives. People you love dying was a given. You just had to avoid the kind of situations where it could happen to you as much as possible. Abirama had put everyone in that room in danger because of what he'd done. If he had just ran or even told him over the phone, no one would have gotten shot, but even knowing what he knew the bastard had come back from the store and walked into Ichigo's home where his son lived. Abirama had been ready to die, had accepted it, and apparently hadn't cared who got taken down along with him. Or maybe he'd thought that once Shiro knew what he'd done, he wouldn't try to protect him, maybe he just hadn't known how much Shiro truly loved him. Ichigo stared into Kensei's eyes with that knowledge in his.

"It's not your place to question me. We're bringing war to the Reapers and to the Aizen. Grimm talks like not all of the Espada are with Aizen as deeply as some of the others. Once they find out the best of them is dead because Aizen told the Reapers where to find him, they're going to want revenge too. He told me he's going to make contact with Nnoitra and Hallibel. We'll see what they have to say and base our next major move from there. As of now, to both gangs, we're still considered neutral and I want to stay that way until the very moment we're ready to attack. So when you go out on the street, you don't give anyone any reason to think you're taking sides. Curse Grimmjow's name all you want and curse the Reapers too for taking out Stark. This has to be done and it has to be done right, no mistakes. If any of you fuck this up, I'll kill you myself."

"Yes, Sensei." The words rang out and echoed throughout the building from his crew. Ichigo rarely bucked up and gave orders that allowed no questions or disobeying, but when he did, everyone knew to do as told without failure and show no familiarity because when Ichigo got like that it was because he had to concentrate and focus. He couldn't do that if he had to answer everyones questions and constenly give orders over and over again. Everyone watched as Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and sent a txt message. Shit was getting real. They hadn't had a war ever since they'd fought for independence at the begining of things, when Ichigo had still been a member of the Reapers.

* * *

><p>Sexta held his son in his lap and half listened as he babbled about things he liked and didn't like. The information would always be in the back of his mind, but at the moment he wasn't listening. He was paying much more attention to what was inside of himself. He wasn't known for his moments of contemplation, but right now he was letting go of a part of himself that more than likely he'd never see again. He kissed the top of his baby's head just as his phone vibrated in the passenger seat. It was Ichigo.<p>

'come inside. things are handled.'

Sexta smiled, blood and death glinting in his cerulean eyes. He was finally on his way to his revenge. He could finally let loose, be the animal he was meant to be. Everyone would be reminded why even though he wasn't top of the food chain, even Stark had feared his rage.

"Da da?"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked.

"Are you going to die?"

The atmosphere in the car got dark enough that Mayonaka shook a little.

"No, I'm finally going to be alive." Sexta grinned as he answered the boy's question.

A/N: So, I'm getting back into things. My computer is actually working again after like 3 months or more. I've been having serious personal problems about deciding whether or not to join the military and I have until March to make a final decision on that. Trying to get a job and having no success but always getting interviews. It's all very frustrating and depressing so I haven't been writing but my computer started working last night and I'm feeling a lot better about things so my happiness translated into writing. I'm sorry it's so short but I want to get to Bones of the Dead today and maybe Siren. Hopefully there's some tension in this chapter, I'm not sure. 


End file.
